Naruto no X
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: At the end of Metroid Fusion, an SA-X Survived, and locked on to a strange energy signature coming from a far off planet. Traveling there, it meets its end trying to take over the source of the energy, one Naruto Uzumaki. See what consequences this holds for the blonde, and what boons it brings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Metroid. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Metroid belongs to Nintendo. I make no money writing this.

 **Story Info**

Arriving after drifting through space for what seemed to be years, and promptly drawn by the release of the Kyuubi's power at the bridge, an X parasite hits and combines with Naruto. This is a special X parasite, however. This is a surviving SA-X. The Kyuubi, helping Naruto survive, forces the boys' body to adapt, absorbing the rogue SA-X, imprinting everything that it was on to Naruto.

I think that's all I'll give you for now. Daaaareshishishishishishi!

 **Story Info End**

Darkness was stretched all around. Occasionally there would be glowing specs that it knew were stars, but… They too seemed so far away. Perhaps it was due to the form it had now, a simple blob, no bigger than a 'human' teen. It lacked the safety of its core, or even its copied form. Even reforming with at least several of its kin had not given it enough power after the blast to reform any further. It needed more power.

That was when it had sensed a great power, with potential to be even more powerful than it was currently showing. It was coming from a small planet, one that was close enough that it could get there quickly and attach to the host before it died.

With a burst of energy, the SA-X blasted off towards the energy signature at great speeds, glowing brightly in Technicolor and leaving a trail of after images in its wake.

 _Meanwhile_

Watching in awe, Naruto gawked as Zabuza charged his way into the crowd of thugs and bandits, working his way towards the short fat man behind the crowd. That man was Gato, who was now scrambling in fear towards the rope ladder which would lead him back to small boat, the same that had carried him and his hired thugs with him.

He didn't make it in time, Zabuza looming over him menacingly, Gato trembling and pleading for his life. "We'll have plenty of time to see if I'm just a baby demon in Hell!" Zabuza shouted, before Gato's throat was slashed by the kunai Zabuza held in his teeth. The man promptly fell, Gato's body falling back towards the boat, crashing against it and then falling into the water.

"Hey! He just killed our meal ticket!" "Now I guess we gotta take it from the town!" "Eheheheh~."

Naruto, his eyes once more turning red, pupils slit, glared out at the bandits and company, whisker marks deepened, canines lengthening a little. It also unknowingly made him a renewed target for something that just entered orbit above the clouds.

Growling at them, some of them backed off, though they were quickly getting braver. "Well, I can't let this get out of hand…" Kakashi sighed, before making a hand seal, and with several poofs there were now about a dozen Kakashi's on the bridge, like a wall of protection to help stop the thugs.

The final clincher for them leaving however, was the bolt from a crossbow landing at the feet of the front bandits. It revealed the villagers of Wave, led by Inari who was in the front, holding the crossbow that fired the bolt. "You'll have to go through us first!" The boy cried, grinning as him and the rest of the villagers brandished their makeshift weapons; kitchen knives, pitchforks, with some actual swords and some clubs.

This made the crowd of hired thugs finally break and scramble from the bridge, jumping over into the waters and some landing with groans back onto the boat.

Seeing the bandits flee made the villagers cheer, Team 7 simply grinning, before turning back to Zabuza, Kakashi helping to move the man over by Haku, a last request of sorts. As the man died, side by side with the one he'd raised and trained, strangely enough it began to snow lightly, making Naruto look sadly up at the sky, tired after the effects of the strange red chakra finally died down.

"Are you crying… Haku?" The boy voiced, making Kakashi sigh softly.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura's happy cry rang out, drawing the blonde and silver haired duo's attention. Sasuke was alive, none of Haku's senbon having hit anything vital, much to the teams relief. However, before anyone could do much else, a loud sound rang out, before Naruto was suddenly flung to the side, landing near Zabuza and Haku with a thud.

"Oof!" He grunted, wondering what hit him, only to feel a sudden stinging sensation in his gut, before he blacked out.

 **...**

Deep inside the subconscious of our blonde hero, behind the dark cage, the great and powerful Kyuubi was thrashing, fighting off a parasite that had attached to its host. It's corrosive chakra was successful in keeping it from it, but the boy was not so lucky, no. He seemed more so, as the boys own chakra seemed to be slowly adapting to the thing.

Not quickly enough however. The thing, whatever it was, was absorbing the boy from the inside even faster than the boy could adapt.

Seeing no other choice, the great beast reached out with its power, staunching the absorption of the parasite, and quickly wiping it's influence from the boy, before forcing his body, his chakra to adapt. Whatever this creature was, it would be part of the boy if he were to live, though there would undoubtedly be some changes, as he could tell with the contact his power was making with the creature.

If only he could tell what exactly it was.

 **...**

Outside, Team 7 was worriedly watching as a strange orange substance covered their blonde teammate from head to toe, congealing around him like some sort of shell. For a moment it seemed to make Naruto shrink, before the red power he'd been using came back, blasting the stuff and causing it to be absorbed into Naruto, before he started to shine, blinding them.

In a flash, Naruto had changed, growing to be a head taller than his teammates, and the changes didn't seem to be stopping at that. His form slimmed down, and he noticed with his Sharingan eye that the boys chest had begun to swell, before a dark orange armor of some kind sprouted up around the boy, concealing any changes being made from view.

This was not good, not good at all.

Kakashi had Sakura help Sasuke, while he picked up Naruto and made his way with Tazuna and the still celebrating villagers of Wave Country back to the formers house.

Once there, Naruto was lain on the couch and checked over by Kakashi, who found that the armor was hard as steel, despite being from something that he was sure had been a liquid. It also proved impossible to get off, and he even chipped the kunai he'd used to try and pry at it.

The next strange thing to happen was the right arm of the armor being turned into some sort of miniature canon from the elbow down. Not much of a problem, he knew for a fact that Naruto was left handed, so at least the boy wouldn't be handicapped with this new alteration.

It was a few days later, when the suit finally seemed to disappear, that Kakashi's suspicions from the bridge proved true. There sitting on the boys chest, under a strange blue suit of course, were a pair of breasts. Whatever had happened to the boy had messed with his physiology enough to seemingly change his gender…

Or at least at first glance.

The scream Sakura made as she stormed out of the room, face flushed proved that not all had changed on the boy. Yes, while seeming mostly feminine, the boy seemed to have retained his malehood, at least according to Sakura, and shortly after affirmed by Kakashi. Naruto Uzumaki seemed to have been changed in gender from Male, to Shemale.

Once Sakura had calmed down, Kakashi had explained to her the situation, and while the girl herself had personal issues checking up on her now feminized teammate, Tsunami seemed to have none, treating it as if the blonde were a child in need of help. He basically was. Or was it she?

 **...**

"Oooh, my head…" Groaning as he sat up slowly, the first thing young Naruto noticed was the newness of his voice. It sounded girly! The second thing the young blonde noticed was the strange blue skintight suit covering him, and the two lumps on his chest that made him instantly scream. "!"

The door was busted open as Kakashi ran in, followed by Sakura, and at a slower pace Sasuke, who was still recovering himself.

Thinking quickly at seeing his blonde student hyperventilating, Kakashi took a bottle out of his pouch, uncapped it and shoved a little pill into the blondes mouth, covering it while his other hand rubbed the boys throat, getting him to swallow. It only took a few seconds but the effects were prominent and obvious as the boy calmed down, though his chest was still rising and falling quickly as his breathing slowly got back under control.

"What was that?!" He asked, glaring up at Kakashi with a strange look adorning his face, his now somehow girly face. Even though there was urgency in his tone, he couldn't seem to panic now that he had ingested that strange pill. "That was a drug meant for ninja who've seen war. Don't worry, it's only supposed to help with nerves, you shouldn't get addicted from just one pill. Probably."

Honestly he was banking on the beast within the boy, so to speak, to kill any chances of addiction. He himself had to take it every so often, hence why he had it. Ah, good ol' ninja strength diazepam, good for the nerves.

"You just giving me something possibly addicting aside, what the hell happened to me? My head hurts and I think I'm smarter? I mean, I know things now Kakashi-sensei, scary things…" Naruto told, shivering and hugging himself, having another scare as he encountered his new breasts in the action. "I know I can't freak out right now, so that's why I'm asking… I get to look at these all I want right?"

Sakura smacked him over the head angrily at that, and the boy found himself scowling at the action, turning his glare at the pink haired girl before blinking and remembering himself, shaking his head. "Sorry, sorry… It's just so new, and stupid Kakashi-sensei made me unable to express myself the way I want. Namely, to freak the fuck out if I'm completely honest."

"Well Naruto, to be honest myself we've got no idea what happened to you. It happened so fast no one was able to see what had happened till you'd been hit by some gooey orange substance." At the mention of that, Naruto's eyes glassed over, before he got a stern voice, and spouted something off almost robotically. "SA-X, noted as the only of the X to have had contact with Samus Aran. Contains all of her powers and abilities, approach with extreme caution. … I have no idea how I know that."

"Well, it's good nonetheless that you do know it Naruto. Maybe with that knowledge we can find out what happened to you. Now… let's try; What is X?"

Again, Naruto's eyes glassed, and he spouted off info that honestly scared Kakashi, at least until the status of them was mentioned. "Status of X: Eliminated in explosion of space station. … Damnit Kakashi, stop it! This is freaking me out, and it's only freaking me out more that I can't actually freak out!" Her glare was more of a pout, but the message was clear.

"Sorry, sorry, just had to make sure. Knowledge so freely given, specially knowledge so sorely needed, is highly useful to get. Even if it's in such a strange way." Kakashi told, reaching up to pat the blonde on the head.

Once Naruto was cleared to get out of bed, Sakura and Tsunami had to spend some time acquainting the boy with his new center of gravity, as well as walking in general, since his knew gait had his hips swinging a bit with each step, something that Sakura seemed irked about. How come the boy got a better body than her…

 **...**

Weeks went by, and the bridge was finally finished, Naruto and his team standing at the end with the villagers of Wave. They were being sent off in style, with a small party set up right there on the bridge, all set up using supplies pillaged from Gato's old hideout. With the man dead he wouldn't be needing them.

Naruto was dressed in a strange armor, making him seem taller and wielding a strange cannon on his right arm. Good thing he was left handed, predominantly anyway, as the thing that had fused with him seemed to have made him ambidextrous.

"Naruto, have you figured out how to get that armor off yet? It'll be kind of weird if you come back to the village with it on." Kakashi asked, still reading his little orange book despite his apparent concern for his student. The Hokage would not be pleased, in any case.

"Of course I have. I'm still integrating the knowledge granted by the SA-X that combined with my DNA, and controlling the armor was part of the knowledge. I just think the armor is badass, so I see no reason to take it off at the moment, I'm still scanning things!"

Sighing at the blonde's antics, Kakashi couldn't help the small smile that appeared under his mask, glad that at least the boy seemed perfectly fine after his ordeal. And learning how to walk again, he couldn't forget that particular incident.

It had taken the boy two days to learn how to walk with his new center of gravity.

"Be that as it may, perhaps you shouldn't just go scanning every little thing? I'm sure there's nothing about us that your new scanning ability could tell you that would be new to you."

"Actually sensei, it's telling me that the drain from your eye can be fixed if you could adjust your chakra coils a few centimeters. They're skewed on the left side of the eye. Seems this things got in depth details!"

That actually shocked Kakashi. He had thought the drain on his Sharingan had been a natural thing due to him not being a natural bearer of it. He'd never taken into account that it could have been a faulty operation, but it had never been set correctly before he used it in battle. This would be worth some looking into.

Snickering as he imparted his team with this next bit of knowledge, he looked at Sasuke and grinned, though he was sure no one would actually see the expression. "And it's telling me that Sasuke activated his little bloodline several years ago. I'd guess seeing his clan dead probably did it, but he just forgot about it till now."

Sasuke was shocked this time, before grumbling and scowling at nothing in particular. That would have been great to know a lot earlier, as he could have been using it way earlier than at the bridge battle.

"It's also telling me Sakura-chan has a very poor dieting plan. She's not eating enough for the work she does. As a shinobi she needs to eat more and do more work outs. She's malnourished."

This earned him a smack, though he grinned as all it earned the pinkette was a hurt hand, and him nothing at all. Armor for the win!

"Well well, perhaps there is some merit to having that armor on. Is there anything else that armor lets you do besides scan things?" Kakashi asked, curious now that the armor was shown to give such detailed descriptions from simple scanning.

"Yeah! The other day it let me leap a good ten feet! Then! Then it let me run super fast! I smashed through several trees before I stopped! It's also water tight, and I can move through the water as if I was on dry land! I don't know what else it can do yet though, I still can't get the stupid cannon to shoot anything."

"My, well those things are already quite impressive. Perhaps you'd be willing to spend some time with the research and development team? Perhaps some of those capabilities can be mimicked, if not recreated altogether."

"Aww, but that means I won't have super special unique armor anymore. What's the point if everyone can… Oops, No, nevermind. Can't do it Kakashi-sensei, this armor isn't from this world, so it's telling me we don't have the means to mimic its technology. Hmm, but maybe… Maybe… There's something I wanna try when we get home sensei! It'll be awesome if it works!"

Sighing, Kakashi shrugged and hurried his students along by speeding up, hoping to make it to the village by nightfall now that they didn't have a civilian slowing them down.

Indeed, it was night time by the time the team reached the village gates, the large wall of Konoha looming over them as they approached the gate guard, who seemed way too fresh for the time of night it was.

"Team 7 reporting in from a mission. Successful by the way."

Nodding, the guard had the team sign in before ushering them inside, Kakashi taking his students directly to the Hokage's tower, Naruto in his Zero Suit as he called it, instead of the armor. At his side was a strange weapon he called an energy pistol, and at his feet were strange boots he called rocket boots. Though they looked more like high heels.

Entering the old Kage's office, Team Seven stood at attention as their sensei debriefed the Hokage, informing him of the missions success despite higher ranking due to dangers encountered.

"Very well, Team Seven, you shall be paid accordingly for an A-rank mission, and given a week off for rest. Now, I believe Kakashi and Naruto have more to talk with me about. Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, you are dismissed."

…

"So, something entered from space, impacted Naruto, tried to liquefy him from the inside, and instead got integrated with him and changed his appearance? You mean to tell me something interstellar actually exists?"

"Hokage-jiji, it's true, the fact I look like I do now should be proof enough. But, I have something else that should prove it!" With a deep breath, Naruto was once more cloaked in his new armor in a flash of blue.

"My! Certainly that is strange, but it doesn't seem prove interstellar activity." The Hokage spoke, steepling his hands as he inspected Naruto's new armor. "Well no, not by itself cause it's not inherently odd… Well it is, but not interstellar odd. It's the weapon though that I think should prove it, as there is assuredly nothing like it here on our planet."

Aiming at Kakashi, the man sweatdropped and waved at his student to stop, before a blue beam shot from the cannon on Naruto's arm, freezing Kakashi solid as it struck him. "See! Nothing like that here on our planet!"

Immediately, an ANBU appeared and poked at Kakashi, blinking behind their mask at finding the man cold to the touch, having taken on a blue color as he was frozen. "This won't negatively affect him will it?"

"Oh? Um, n-no, he should actually thaw out pretty soon, though he shouldn't be touched to roughly till then. He could shatter." Naruto spoke, the straight face he said it with causing those hidden in the room, and even the Hokage to sweatdrop themselves.

"Eeyup! Finally got the stupid cannon to work. Learned how on the way here! It's actually pretty easy, and there are several different modes for it. Oh! Jiji, the armor gives me a cool scanner too! Really detailed scans even. Like your desk for instance, it tells me where you keep your 'secret stash'. Heheh, naughty old man."

Blushing, Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples. "Please don't go spreading that information Naruto, I really don't need my secretary confiscating my entertainment. You wouldn't do that to an old man, would you?"

Shaking his head, Naruto grinned and let the armor fade away, putting him back in his Zero Suit. "Nah, I know how stressed you get all cooped up in here all the time. My lips are sealed. Though, for some odd reason I cannot help but ask where I could get a copy. Funny, I've never been much for smut before. Boring."

Sweatdropping, Hiruzen shook his head and was about to reach into his desk to give the boy his own first copy, before Kakashi beat him to it. The now thawed out man put a hand on his students shoulder, a tear in his eye, before handing him a first edition copy of the first volume. "This is a great moment in the history of team seven!"

…

Once he was dismissed from the Hokage's Office, Naruto left and quickly headed off to the Hokage Monument, standing on the fourth's head in his new armor. Going through the settings, he grinned and selected one that said it would call a ship. It would be totally bad ass to have one, even if he didn't end up going off planet. In fact, that thought made him very nervous, and he was sure he never would go off planet.

Waiting a few minutes, Naruto grunted and decided to mess with what else he could do while he waited.

Several hours later, he was no longer concerned with waiting, simply gleefully messing with the Morph Ball mode he had accessed, rolling around at speeds, jumping as a ball, and even laying down a few bombs before he stopped. Wouldn't do to cause property damage he couldn't pay for.

It was to his immense surprise and glee however, when several more hours later he saw something headed his way from the atmosphere. It howled towards him and with a blast of propulsion systems, landed in front of him. It was awesome.

It was also orange, so it was twice as awesome.

"Well, I hope whoever owned it first doesn't miss it! Cause I definitely ain't giving this back!"

Hopping up onto the ship, he entered it and let himself fall into the seat, grinning like a loon as he took in the information on it, quickly keying it in to himself and registering it to himself as well, letting his hands follow his new knowledge almost on autopilot.

Hearing a knocking on the glass, he blinked and looked up to find an ANBU crouching on it, before he simply lifted the glass and greeted the man. "Anything I can help you with?"

"The Hokage wants you to take this to the top of the tower. He'd like to have words with you about where you got it."

Nodding, Naruto closed the cockpit and grinned, starting up the engine, surprising the ANBU as he lifted off, the ninja quickly jumping off before he could be brought with the boy, sweatdropping as the boy seemed to take a moment to get the hang of driving.

Teenagers.

…

Finally getting his new ride to the Hokage's tower and landing it after putting it on autopilot- he didn't want to accidentally bust up the Hokage Tower- Naruto exited his new ship and stood before the Hokage whom had an exasperated expression on his face. "Naruto-kun, just where did you get this? I know for certain you didn't have it the last time we met. That was only a few hours ago!"

Blushing and rubbing the back of his head, Naruto decided honesty was the way to go. "I… Kinda hijacked it. From a distance. It's mine now, but it wasn't before, but it is now so there's no problem!"

"Are you sure the last owner can't trace it at least?" The Hokage asked, not very concerned with the apparent grand theft spaceship. Ninja often stole things, in any case.

"Uh… Pretty sure?"

"Naruto-kun…"

…

Meanwhile, off planet, a certain bounty hunter's eye was twitching as she looked at where she had left her ship while she was away. Only one problem, it wasn't there. Great, someone took her damn ship! Now she'd have to call and see about getting another new one… Just so she could track down her old one! Like hell she was going to let that slide.

…

It had been a week since Naruto had returned from the mission to Wave, and he had many people interested in his new armor and his new ship. Most being from the Research and Development division. The other being Tenten.

Currently, said girl was ogling Naruto's armored form while the R&D people were inspecting his ship. They'd already inspected his armor, but he'd put a temporary halt to that when some of the men 'accidentally' felt him up. He'd put a temp stop to that by freezing the last few to do it. They were currently working on getting some female members to do further inspection of his armor.

Some people just didn't care about gender.

In any case, Tenten was inspecting the cannon attached to Naruto's right arm, using some tools to tinker with it, though Naruto was watching her very closely. Surprisingly the girl had managed to take it partially apart, finessing her way past some mechanisms and letting the R&D people, ladies this time, inspect the insides of the cannon.

Naruto had to stay very still while this happened, as the last time he had sneezed and accidentally shot at the last person stupid enough to stay right in front of the weapon.

"This technology is amazingly advanced! W-we couldn't even hope to replicate it, but perhaps we can mimic it to an extent? We could work up an arm mounted 'hand cannon' similar to this one, but to work with Chakra instead of whatever this runs on. It would be chakra intensive though, so until we can come up with an acceptable energy source only people with large chakra reserves should be issued one once they're done."

Naruto seemed quite smug that the technology couldn't be properly replicated, though he hid it well under his helmet. Of course he was glad that he'd be the only one with a badass piece of unreplaceable tech.

Of course, it helped the R&D people that the weapon he recently figured out, the missile, was able to be replicated to an extent. Of course, it was simply a propelled explosive, so all that was needed was something to launch it and a way to get it to home in on things the way Naruto's missiles did.

Before anything else could be done, the sound of a ship similar to Naruto's entered the atmosphere. Paling, Naruto urged Tenten to quickly put his hand cannon back together, tapping his foot impatiently as the other ship got closer.

Finally, Tenten patted Naruto's arm, and he hopped up, rushed towards his ship and fired it up, lifting off and taking off before anyone could say anything. The other ship's trajectory quickly set it after the blonde, prompting Tenten to yell for someone to go find the Hokage.

…

With Naruto, he was sweating and gunning his pilfered ship faster as he was chased by whom he guessed to be the original owner. And they were likely pissed if they tracked him down like this.

Flying faster, he had to dodge about and swerve as he heard shots being fired at him, trying to take him down. Still, he was still new to flying and with a sense of vertigo, quickly found himself shot down, one of his thrusters being taken out. He was going down!

…

At the crash site, Naruto groaned, leaning against a tree in an accidentally provocative way, blond hair spilling down his shoulders, a gash on his forehead taking particularly long to heal, leaving him dazed as he blearily saw another figure approaching him. It was kind of like looking in a blurry mirror.

On the perpetrators end however, one Samus Aran went from very pissed off, to very confused. She was looking at… Herself? Younger though.

Little known fact about Samus. She was a narcissist*.

"Well… You stole my ship, so I guess it's only fair that I steal something from you… You're coming with me."

In a rare moment of perving out, Samus happily groped the other her as she lifted them, taking them back to her new ship and loading them in, if tied up thoroughly. She promptly then lifted off after locking up her other ship, the stolen one, and flying off to find somewhere on the planet where she could have some privacy to mole-ahem- Interrogate her new prisoner.

…

Long chapter compared to what I've been writing! Next one may have some lime in it, or a lemon. Who knows?

But yes! Samus will be the first person Naruto has relations with, and since this will be a small harem fic, the first of his harem. Though particularly she will take it as him being hers. He did steal her ship after all.

*No, to my knowledge Samus isn't really a narcissist, but for the sake of my story, she will be. Also she'll be a bit of a perv.*


End file.
